powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Trippin'
Road Trippin' is the twenty-seventh episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It premiered on Cartoon Network's website on September 12, 2016, and it aired in the United States on Cartoon Network on September 21, 2016. Synopsis Bubbles feels that the Professor purposefully ignores her since he always spends time with Blossom and Buttercup. When a favored artist of Bubbles, Zeit Geist, comes to town for an art show, she decides to use the road trip to spend some time together with the Professor. Plot Bubbles is writing in her journal, listing the many different good things that she has done and all, when she realizes that the Professor spends more time with Blossom and Buttercup than her. Things such as doing special projects with them, giving them cool nicknames, and high-fiving them after they have completed the projects are things she sees that he doesn't do with her, and she begins to feel left out. Later, Bubbles is painting and talks to Blossom and Buttercup about how she feels the Professor gives special attention to them more than her. Bubbles begins to get frustrated, as her sisters don't seem to understand how she really feels, so she takes her anger out on the painting. Blossom questions what she is painting and Buttercup says that it's really good. Bubbles says she got the idea from Zeitgeist, one of her favorite artists. Blossom comments that Zeitgeist is having a gallery opening on that weekend, and suggests that she and the Professor can go to it together. Bubbles realizes that the gallery is too far away, but suddenly gets an idea for the Professor and her to go on a road trip to the art museum. When Bubbles and the Professor are in the car, they don't communicate much. Bubbles is bored and begins to feel sad that the Professor still isn't paying much attention to her. Back at the girls' house, Blossom and Buttercup are seen watching TV, while getting annoyed by Schedulebot who insists they complete certain tasks. Buttercup gets annoyed by this and zaps him with her heat vision. Meanwhile, Bubbles is staring out the window while we are able to hear what she is thinking. She is frustrated still that the Professor and she have still not spoken in hours. They eventually stop at a Bottomless Pit, and Bubbles becomes excited and wants to take a rest stop there. Bubbles is upset though when the Professor seems more interested in his tablet than in her. She looks around the area by herself and discovers a gift shop with many things that she likes, including a little goldfish flashlight, which she becomes very excited about. Before she can ask the Professor about it, he honks and tells her that they need to get going again before he forgets her. Although he says this in a humorous way, Bubbles is secretly hurt by it. Bubbles and the Professor are back in the car, and Bubbles' thoughts can be heard once again. She is more frustrated now, and as they pass by the Waffle Barn, she has a vision of being left alone all by herself there in the rain, being sheltered only by a small waffle house. By the time she has finished daydreaming, she and the Professor have arrived at Zeitgeist's museum. Once again back at the girls' house, Blossom and Buttercup are seen working on Schedulebot for a short time, and Buttercup zaps the bot again and makes it explode. Bubbles and the Professor have now entered the art museum, and Bubbles' anger is quickly growing. After Zeigeist's show begins and she shows a father-daughter sculpture, it reminds Bubbles of how she wishes she and her father would be, and she finally has had it. She lets her anger out at the Professor, and she tells him that he has been ignoring her and feels he is trying to get rid of her. The Professor appears confused and oblivious of what she is saying, although Bubbles continues to go on about how she feels like he abandoned her. Before she can say any more, the father-daughter sculpture breaks open and giant glowing green moles come out of it. They start attacking the rest of the sculptures. Bubbles continues to be angry that the trip has gone badly, and starts taking her anger out on the moles, but when she punches them, it has no effect. One of the moles takes her down easily with a single punch. When she gets up, she hears the Professor calling to see if she is okay. Bubbles forgets about her anger and becomes concerned, and she finds the Professor hiding behind a "Hat on Can" sculpture. Bubbles goes to hide with him and then asks how he knew the name of the sculpture. The Professor reveals that he has been searching up Zeitgeist the whole trip because he knew how much Bubbles loved her. Bubbles is touched at this, but before any more is said, one of the moles rips the top of the sculpture off. The Professor and Bubbles try to take cover, and Bubbles comments that she didn't think the Professor cared about her anymore. The Professor assures her that he cares about her, and then gives her the novelty goldfish flashlight she was looking at back in the gift shop. Bubbles is overjoyed by this, and even more so when the Professor reveals he bought them a matching set. After turning the light on, she shines it on one of the moles and the mole disintegrates easily. The Professor explains that the moles are hypersensitive to light, and then both of then destroy the moles using the goldfish flashlights. After all the moles are destroyed, Bubbles and the Professor reconcile by giving each other a hug, and the Professor gives Bubbles her own nickname, "light beam", which Bubbles is elated at. She and the Professor high five. Blossom and Buttercup are seen watching television once again, and Blossom asks Buttercup what she did with Schedulebot. A flashback to what Buttercup did with Schedulebot is shown, showing her hitting him on the head with a metal shovel and burying him; she simply tells Blossom not to worry about it. Characters Main Characters * * * * *Schedulebot *Zeit Geist *Mole Men Trivia *This episode marks Schedulebot’s second appearance since “Sister Sitter". *In this episode, it is revealed that Blossom and the Professor created Schedulebot. *When this episode ends with Buttercup knock Schedulebot with a shovel and buried in the ground foreshadows in "The Tell Tale Schedulebot". *Bubbles' mentions the parody of famous landmarks: **Mt. Plushmore = Mt. Rushmore **Phonehenge = Stonehenge *This is the second time that one of the Girls got angry and made. First one is Buttercup. *Zeit Geist's sculpture, “Fazzer und Daughter” is a resemblance to Rafiki holding up baby Simba on Pride Rock from the 1994 Disney movie The Lion King. *The scene Bubbles punches the Mole Man and it knocked Bubbles and got hit by a wall is almost identical to Hero Boy in Freakazoid. *The whole plot of this episode is about a parent-child relationship crisis. *This is the fourth episode to use live action stock footage. *There's a backdrop of Bubbles and the Professor in a car that says "ROAD TRIPPIN'", the title of this episode has been mentioned. *'''Irony: '''Throughout the episode, Bubbles believes the Professor have been neglecting her because they had nothing in common, in the end, the Professor does care for her. Trailers and Promos Ditching Bubbles San Diego Comic Con The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Road Trippin' Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Bubbles Gets Ditched?? Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2016 Episodes